The occurrence of bacteria and odor is quite prevalent in effluent pipes, drains, and garbage disposals. The current methods of decreasing or eliminating the proliferation of bacteria, and the odors related to these bacterium, are quite cumbersome and/or time consuming ventures to alleviate. The process to eliminate the named issues are often aimed at the odor alone and not the root or cause of the problem, the bacteria. A common solution are home remedies, such as ice cubes, lemons, or another citrus; which alone do not solve the issue; however, create a temporary pleasant odor. A primary concern for the average commercial or residential effluent piping, drain, or disposal is to address the unpleasant odor and not focus on the bacteria proliferation, which is the cause of the foul odors. The current process to alleviate the odor are quite labor intensive and must be treated daily, weekly, or monthly on effluent pipes, drains, and/or garbage disposals to minimize odor. When a commercial or residential consumer uses purchased chemicals to decrease odor, they are often exposed to hazardous compositions that may cause harm or dangerous interactions to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,749 is a self-cleaning garbage disposal that utilizes a spray ring which is located below the splash guard. A control valve is connected to the cold water pipe and controls the flow of water from the cold water line into the spray ring. The control valve is engaged simultaneously with the disposal when the disposal is activated, which also initiates a timer control circuit on the control valve. The spray ring, using standard water pressure, forces the food debris directly into the disposal blades in a counterclockwise direction for faster and more efficient grinding of food debris. When the disposal is switched off, water continues to flow through the spray ring for approximately fifteen seconds, thoroughly flushing any remaining debris down the drain. This equipment is limited to the flushing of the garbage disposal to make sure the food particles are flushed down into the drain; but this does not address the cause of foul smelling odors, the proliferation of bacteria. While most of the food particles will be washed down the drain, bacteria growth still will occur causing foul odors. This device is quite limited to garbage disposals and not to all effluent pipes and drains. Another issue is that this invention is quite labor intensive to install and not all individuals would be able to install the device. A hole must be drilled into the spray ring which necessitates the proper tools for installation. A separate cold line pipe must be split for this invention, which further complicates installation and validates the need for a plumber or handyman to install the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,808 is directed to a dispenser for dispensing sanitizer and/or deodorizer chemical from a pressurized container into the inside of a grinder type garbage disposer. The dispensing device mounts in a convenient location adjacent to the grinding garbage disposer it is intended to serve. The location must also be ideal for the person who uses the garbage disposer. The device comprises of a canister with a substantially closed bottom surface and a hollow inner area enclosed by a selectively and translatable removable lid. A small diameter tube extends from the nozzle of a pressurized container of deodorant through a small opening in the substantially closed bottom into an area below the mouth of the grinder garbage disposer. For activation of the device, the top is translated downward against the valve of the pressurized container causing the device to sanitize and/or deodorize a chemical to escape in to the container flow through the small diameter tube into the garbage disposer. Thus, the disposal is sanitized and/or deodorized. This method is limited to manual activation of the sanitizer/deodorizer. There is not an automated process for which this application may be deployed; it is solely a manual release of the disinfectant/deodorizer. A small opening must be created into the base of the sink; requiring specialized tools, and thus requiring the need for a handyman or a plumber in most situations. The canister application of the invention is sitting on the sink which creates a cumbersome and unattractive look on the sink top and counter area. This device is limited to garbage disposals and not all effluent pipes and drains in plumbing applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,673 is a deodorizer apparatus for an electric grinder type garbage disposal system that automatically injects a spray of deodorizer from a conventional spray can into the grinder chamber of a disposal, after the grinder motor is turned off, which is optimum time for deodorizing. One type of actuator mechanism uses a shaft supported cam to depress the valve on the spray can. The cam is driven against a rest stop by a spring, and the spring is tensioned by a motor device operated parallel with the grinder motor when the disposer is active. Another actuator mechanism uses a solenoid operated by logic circuits sensing the state of the grinder motor. This device is limited to use only when the disposal unit is activated. If the garbage disposal is not activated in weeks, the device will not deodorize and thus the smells will accumulate. Because the device is activated by the motor of the disposal, the invention must be tied into the motor of the disposal. This will most likely have a need for a handyman or plumber to install said device. More evidence of the difficulty to install the invention is that this device must be installed by method of an opening made in the neck, more specifically to a fitting arranged in the neck, which cannot be handled by the average homeowner. This invention is limited to a garbage disposal and not effluent pipes and drains.
Due to the problems and issues addressed herein and in other prior art devices, there is a great need to improve upon them.